The Future Daughter of a Legend
by spydalek
Summary: <html><head></head>When Zordon allows two girls from the Future into the command center, the Mighty Morphin' Rangers are in for a shock. Set after 'Ninja Quest' but before 'A Ranger Catastrophe'. Tommy/Kim, with slight in-character Kat bashing.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**My first Power Rangers fanfic. Well, not actually my first, I've actually written a few but never posted any before. Anyway...**

**The Legend Suits are basically the Super Megaforce suits, complete with Ranger Keys. This is set just before 'A Ranger Catastrophe' and will continue past it. Expect a tiny bit of Katherine-bashing, I've got nothing against her but it works in-character. :o**

**Oh, and I don't own Power Rangers or Saban. If I did, Super Megaforce would have been a much better Anniversary Season.**

The Future Daughter

Chapter One:

"**Alpha, somebody is trying to contact us.**" said Zordon, from his tube in the Command Center. "**Connect them.**"

"Are you sure?" asked Alpha 5, looking at Zordon. "It could be Rita or Zedd..."

"**Do it, Alpha.**" said Zordon, looking at the robot. Alpha held his hands in the air before saying "Ai, yi, yi..." as he pressed a button on one of the consoles. The Viewing Globe turned on and two teenage girls, a blonde and a brunette, appeared on it. Talking into, what looked like, a slimline mobile phone. The Brunette was speaking "Is this thing on? Are we speaking to Zordon of Eltar?"

"**It is Zordon speaking.**" said Zordon, looking at the viewing globe. "**Who are you?**"

"My Ranger designation is B-Squad Red." said the Brunette, with a small smile. "But my name is Tamsyn Hart-Oliver. I understand if you d..."

"**Alpha, teleport these two to the command center and keep the Rangers out.**" said Zordon, interrupting Tamsyn. Alpha nodded, and began working at the consoles. Tamsyn and the blonde disappeared from the Viewing Globe in a Red and Yellow beam of light respectively. To arrive in the Command Center. "I take it you believe me." said Tamsyn, looking at Zordon. As the blonde took in Alpha 5. "Oh my gosh, you're so cute!" she said, as she reached to touch Alpha's head. Tamsyn rolled her eyes and said "Luna, stop it. You'll have time to faun over the cuteness of Alpha 5 later." Luna pouted, but walked over to Tamsyn. "Thank you." said Tamsyn, before looking at Zordon again. "Like I said over the comms, my name is Tamsyn Hart-Oliver, otherwise known as B-Team Red. This is my girlfriend, Luna Kwan-Scott, otherwise known as B-Team Yellow." She smiled. "We have been sent from the Year 2025... Well, I say sent... our so-called Team Mates on A-Team went rogue when our Enemy offered them power. The two of us wanted none of it, I'd heard the horror stories from Dad."

"They stole our Morphers and stranded us on Onyx..." said Luna, sighing. "You've heard of Onyx, right?"

"**It is ****a Trade**** planet. ****Where anybody is welcome.**" said Zordon, looking down at the two. "**And auctions are held for weapons. Your 'team mates' left you there.**"

"Yes, yes they did." said Tamsyn, sighing. "What they didn't realize is that we took the credits stored on-board the Ship. And that there was an auction on that day. One item on the list was a group of five morphers. Luna and I beat the bad guys and used up all our credits to buy them."

"Sadly, they quickly realized that we were Rangers..." said Luna, sighing. "They tied us to the cockpit of a spaceship and sent us straight into a black hole..."

"Thankfully..."

"**The blackhole was actually a wormhole.**" said Zordon, looking at them. "**Are your morphers connected to the Morphing Grid?**"

"With a bit of jiggery-pokery, they will be." said Tamsyn, with a small smile. Zordon looked at her and said "**There will be no need for that. If you'd hand them over to Alpha, he will make sure you can Morph while in our time-zone.**"

"Can I watch?" asked Luna, looking at Alpha, while unclipping the mobile phone-like device from her belt. Tamsyn did the same while rolling her eyes at Luna. Alpha didn't have time to answer as the alarms started blaring. The viewing globe showed weird gray, orange and blue robots attacking civilians. A humanoid creature with light bronze skin, a short tail, long ears and horns behind its ears stood to the side, watching. It's eyes sat sunken in the sockets, and it had a huge mouth and nose. "Oh great, Emperor Gruumm sent his assassin after us." said Tamsyn, frowning. "And the Krybots... This is bad."

"**You know this creature?**" asked Zordon, looking at Tamsyn. Tamsyn nodded and said "The S.P.D call him The Invisible Phantom. His species is the Stox, from the Planet Stoxous. And they are incredibly hard to defeat... They're hearing is the best in the universe, and don't get me started on their eyesight..."

"The Phantom, though..." said Luna, frowning. "He's impossible to catch, everytime we've gotten close he's always given us the slip."

"Not this time." said Tamsyn, looking at the viewing glove. Zordon nodded and said "Alpha, tell the Rangers to get to the park."

"How long till our morphers are ready?" asked Tamsyn, looking at Alpha. Luna looked at her and said "A couple more minutes." before looking at the consoles. "Let's see... This should be the teleport." She pressed the button and a red and yellow beam transported the two Future Rangers to the park. "Ai, yi, yi, yi!" said Alpha, shaking his head. Before pressing a button on the console and saying "Rangers, get to the Park. There's an attack in progress."

* * *

><p>By the time the Rangers, already morphed, arrived at the park, they found two teenagers their age fighting off the weird robots, and winning. Of course, they were using a weird white weapon to fire laser beams at them but still, they did have some impressive moves. "Zordon, what are these things?" asked Tommy, watching from the sidelines for the moment. "Have Rita and Zedd stepped up their game?"<p>

"**I'm afraid not, Tommy.**" said Zordon, coming over the comms link. "**I have been informed that the Robots are called Krybots. And the creature is named in a Space Police database as The Invisible Phantom. He is an assassin for hire, sent to kill those two girls fighting.**"

"Well, we can't let that happen." said Tommy, running into the battle with the Rangers behind him. "Oi, Phantom!"

"Oh goody, Rangers." said the Phantom, with a grin. Tommy smirked behind his mask and said "Go, keep the girls safe. I'll take on Phantom." before unsheathing Saba. The Brunette jumped in front of him and said "No."

"Oh, how touching." said Phantom, smirking. "It doesn't matter, I'll just destroy you both."

"Not this time, Phantom." said the Brunette, looking at the Phantom, before holding out her hand. A mobile phone-like device appeared in it and she smiled, before pulling a weird key depicting a Pirate Ranger out of her pocket. She flipped the device open and placed the key in the top of it, and turned. A Red Ranger suit appeared on her, with a long-jacket. She instantly unsheathed a sword and said "Shall we do it together?"

"I guess we shall." said Tommy, surprised. As the Phantom ran forward, right into the path of LegendRed's sword. The Phantom growled, before growing a sword out of his arm. "Now I'm angry."

* * *

><p>After a battle that lasted ten minutes, the Phantom disappeared as the Rangers did their finishing move. "He'll be back." said LegendRed, growling. "He always comes back."<p>

"You know him?" asked Tommy, looking at LegendRed. As Rocky said "We should go back to the Command Center, see if Zordon knows about these two..." As he said that, the beams of light that transported them enveloped the group.

* * *

><p>As soon as they arrived in the base, Tamsyn and Luna demorphed. As Zordon said "<strong>Rangers, I'm sorry for not introducing them earlier, but...<strong>"

"I'm Tamsyn and this is my girlfriend, Luna." said Tamsyn, cutting Zordon off. "We're from 2025, but we're stuck in this century after an accident with a group of criminals on the Planet Onyx back in our time."

"And you're Rangers?" asked Kimberly, looking at them. Luna nodded and said "And you lot are famous! Well, famous in the Ranger World..."

"Spoilers, Luna. Can't go changing the past." said Tamsyn, with a small smile. It was so weird seeing her parents so... so young. "But if you must know, that was the first time we've used our current Ranger form. They weren't connected to the Morphing Grid of this time zone when we arrived."

"Alpha did that for us." said Luna, grinning. "Your robot's so cute! I just want to pet him!" Tamsyn rolled her eyes at that, before looking at the other Rangers. Rocky looked at her and asked "Did you say she's your girlfriend?"

"Oh yeah..." said Tamsyn, with a frown. "I forgot your time has this whole taboo on same-sex relations... I do hope it's not gonna be a problem."

"Oh, I'm completely fine with it." said Rocky, looking at her. "I was just checking I heard right..."

"I don't think you'll find anybody in this room who objects to it." said Tommy, with a smile. Tamsyn smiled, before noticing that Luna was trying to pet Alpha again. "Luna." she warned, looking at her. "Do you want me..." She frowned, her usual threats wouldn't work in this century. Especially since the usual threat involved calling Luna's mother, but she was currently in Switzerland. "I swear you're worse than Bridge."

"Hey! He's my brother!" said Luna, frowning. Before pouting "Can't I just touch him once? I promise I won't short him out..."

"The answer's no, Luna." said Tamsyn, sternly. "I don't want to risk it. I'm not sure what your genetic power will do to the technology in this century."

"**Genetic Power?**" asked Zordon, looking at the two Rangers from the Future. "**I think we need to have a talk.**"

"I'm thinking the same, Zordon." said Tamsyn, with a small smile. "But we need to find somewhere to stay first."

"You can stay at mine." said Tommy, looking at them. "My parents are always out on business trips, they won't even notice if the two of you stay. It's not like they notice Kimberly."

"It'll be fun to have some more people living with us..." said Kimberly, with a smile. Tamsyn smiled and said "If we're not gonna impose..."

"Never." said Tommy, with a smile. "We'll introduce you two as our cousins. Tamsyn as mine, and Luna as Kim's."

"You barely know us, why would you do this?" asked Luna, surprised. Tommy looked at her and said "You're Power Rangers, we have to stick together."

"**Very good, Tommy.**" said Zordon, smiling. "**I have taught you well. You should go**** settle in, I will talk to you tomorrow.**"

"Yes we will." replied Tamsyn, with a smile. Tommy looked at Alpha and said "Can you teleport us to my house..."

"We'll need a change of clothes, I guess." said Tamsyn, with a sigh. "Shopping, great."

"Yay! We get to go shopping!" said Luna, as beams of light engulfed them.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Tamsyn was wearing a few of Kimberly's clothes while Luna had some of Aisha's on. "I guess we have to go shopping." said Tamsyn, sighing. Tommy laughed and said "Ah, so you hate shopping as well?"<p>

"Yeah..." said Tamsyn, looking at Tommy. "I once got lost in Newtech Mall... I haven't been so scared since..." She shook her head. "I'm sorry, not meant to talk future with anybody who isn't from there..."

"I understand." said Tommy, with a smile. As Luna walked over to them. "Come on you two, we're going now!"

* * *

><p>The next day, Tamsyn returned to the Command Center with Tommy to talk to Zordon. "<strong>Your genetic powers, what are they?<strong>" asked Zordon, looking at Tamsyn. Tamsyn looked at the giant head and asked "They? I only have one genetic power, Zordon. And that's invisibility..."

"**My readings show you have more than one genetic power.**" said Zordon, looking at Tamsyn. "**Are you telling us you have no idea what your ****others are****?**"

"It's impossible to have more than on..." started Tamsyn, only to trail off. "Dad must have gotten residual energy from the other gems..." She looked at Zordon. "It's possible I gained a few more than expected, I'm surprised they haven't manifested though..." She let out a small smile, as the alarms blared. "The Invisible Phantom is back, Rangers." said Alpha, looking at Tamsyn and Tommy. Tamsyn walked over to the viewing globe and saw the Invisible Phantom surrounded by Tenga Warriors, Goldar and Rito. "And it looks like he's joined with Rita and Zedd." said Tommy, looking at the globe. "Alpha, contact the other Rangers. Tamsyn and I will go now." He grabbed his morpher and brought it to his chest. "White Ranger Power!" he shouted, as Tamsyn turned the key in her Morpher and let the LegendRed suit engulf her.

* * *

><p>"This is the end of the line." said Tamsyn, firing her blaster at the Phantom. He dodged it and then smiled, before sending the lasers back to her. "I am a Stox, we are the Deadliest Race in the universe." he said, smirking. "You will not defeat me."<p>

"Who said anything about defeating you." said Tamsyn, smirking. "I have a containment card with your name on it." She summoned a new Ranger key, S.P.D Red, and pulled her Morpher out. "S.P.D Emergency!" she said, turning the key in the Morpher. A Red Suit appeared over her, and her Morpher looked like a black and white rectangular. "Judgment Mode!"

* * *

><p>A moment later, Tamsyn demorphed back to the Red-Pirate state, holding a card with the Phantom inside. "The Phantom is finished." she said, with a smirk. Just as the battle finished around her. The other Rangers ran up to her and Luna said "That was amazing!"<p>

"Totally." said Kim, looking at her. "But one question, Red?"

"Our Commander wanted me to lead the B-Team." said Tamsyn, with a small smile. "I had no idea if it would work... I was taking a big risk."

"Could you do it again?" asked Tommy, looking at her. She shook her head and said "Afraid not. I only had the one Containment Card. We should get back to the Command Center... I need to put this card someplace safe." The other Rangers nodded, as beams of light engulfed them.

* * *

><p>"<strong>That was an impressive stunt you pulled, Tamsyn.<strong>" said Zordon, looking at her. It was only her, Alpha and Zordon in the command center. The other's were waiting at the Youth Center. "**I commend you.**"

"Yes well, it was a risk." said Tamsyn, looking at Zordon. Before summoning the Red and Yellow S.P.D keys. "Keep these safe, Zordon. I have a feeling we will need them in the future. We can not afford for them to fall into the wrong hands."

"**You are correct.**" said Zordon, looking at her. "**Those Keys are powerful. Even if there are only two.**"

"There are three more in the ship..." said Tamsyn, with a small sigh. "The other three Ranger Keys we brought. Blue, Green and Pink. I cloaked the ship when we landed."

"**I will send Tommy with you to collect them.**" said Zordon, looking at her. Making Tamsyn shake her head. "No. Leave Dad out of this. And Mom as well." said Tamsyn, looking at the Giant Head. "I'll go alone."

"**Very well.**" said Zordon, with a nod. Tamsyn unclipped her morpher and pressed a button on it. A Red light engulfed her.

* * *

><p>She landed in a clearing in the forest, where she uncloaked her ship and stepped inside. However, when she stepped out ten minutes later, she found the ship surrounded by Tenga Warriors. She frowned, and took advantage of the fact they hadn't seen her yet by turning invisible. She then attacked them, managing to knock a few out, before regaining her visibility. "Right then, this the best they could send my way?" she asked, looking at the few left. They flew at her, and she braced herself. Making the skin visible on her arms turn red and scaly. She smirked, before blocking the wings of the Warrior. Then, with a well-placed kick, she managed to send it flying into a tree. Knocking it out. She made the 'Come At Me' sign at the last one standing, but it just flew away. "I'd have more trouble with the Monkey." she said, shaking her head before unclipping her morpher from her belt and having the Red light engulf her again.<p>

* * *

><p>"I was right about my genetic powers, Zordon." said Tamsyn, arriving in the command center. To find Tommy and Luna waiting for her. "OK, in my defense I didn't know Rita and Zedd would send minions after me. It was a simple fetch mission, I do those in my sleep." she said, looking at the two of them. "I didn't want to take longer doing something I can do in ten minutes."<p>

"You had an assassin after you, how do you know they haven't sent more?" asked Tommy, looking at her. "You could be in danger."

"I'm a Power Ranger, danger is our middle name." said Tamsyn, looking at him. Suddenly she felt eighteen again, when she told her parents she was joining S.P.D. And then it slipped out. "I know the risks, Dad!" The whole room froze, even though there was only three people, a robot and a giant head in there. There was complete silence for a few moments, till Tamsyn gasped, realizing what she had said. "Oh my gods... I... I'm..."

"You called me Dad." said Tommy, looking at her. He'd been doing the maths in his head. "I'm actually your father, aren't I."

"I should lie." admitted Tamsyn, sighing. "I should tell you you're not my father... But... I'd be lying. And you taught me only to lie to the bad guys."

"Is Kimberly your mother?" he asked, looking at Tamsyn. She nodded, making him smile. Before looking at Zordon. "It's possible she's telling the truth, right?"

"**Tamsyn has yours and Kimberly's genes running through her.**" said Zordon, confirming the story. "**I am sorry Tommy, but you cannot tell Kimberly. ****Not yet.**"

"She has to go win the Pan Global Games first." said Luna, jumping up and down in excitement. Before covering her mouth. "I wasn't supposed to say that. Forget I said it."

"The Pan Global Games?" asked Tommy, looking at Luna. "They're in two months time... Kim's competing?" He smiled. "We go watch, right?"

"I couldn't possibly say." said Tamsyn, looking at him. "Dad, I cannot tell you anything about the future, otherwise the whole random way things happen won't happen in that random order, changing Time. Some things are fixed, but most of the rest of time is dangerous."

"And you two being here?" he asked, looking at Tamsyn. "That's not dangerous, is it?"

"I believe we may have set off a stable time loop." said Tamsyn, with a smile. "I seem to remember an Aunt Tammy and Aunt Luna being around up till 2020." She looked at him. "That is honestly all I can say."

"I understand." replied Tommy, with a nod. "Now, come on. Let's get to the Juice Bar, you need to meet Ernie."

* * *

><p>The next day, Aisha let Luna know that she volunteered at the Animal Shelter and that they were always looking for volunteers. Luna had jumped at the chance, she loved animals. Tamsyn took the time to join Tommy, Adam and Rocky during their practice, while Kimberly practiced her Gymnastics.<p>

* * *

><p>As Aisha and Luna walked through the park, they met a stray cat. "Aw, can we keep her?" asked Luna, looking at Aisha. "Can we? Can we?"<p>

"We have to check with the Animal Shelter first." said Aisha, with a smile. "Come on, I'll give the Shelter a ring from the Juice Bar." Luna frowned at the answer. But smiled when Aisha said "You can keep an eye on her while I do, alright?"

* * *

><p>"Can I talk to you, Tam?" asked Aisha, as soon as they reached the Youth Bar. Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Adam, Rocky and Tamsyn were sat outside, since it was a nice enough day. Luna had already sat down, and the Cat was now sat on her lap, purring. Tamsyn eyed it, distrustful. Then again, she was always more of a dog person, not that there weren't a few felines she liked... "Sure." said Tamsyn, standing up. "I take it you want to talk inside..."<p>

"I need to ring the Shelter." said Aisha, nodding. Tamsyn smiled and walked inside with her. They reached the bar to find Ernie standing there. "Already finished, Tamsyn?" he asked, with a smile. Tamsyn smiled back and said "Not yet, Ernie. Aisha needs to use your phone."

"Give me a few minutes, I need to speak with Tam first." said Aisha, with a small smile. Before leading Tamsyn to a table. "It's about your girlfriend..."

"She hasn't tried to set the animals free has she?" asked Tamsyn, looking at Aisha with a sigh. "I told her that they have nowhere else to go... She doesn't listen, she's like a big child. But I love her, wouldn't change her at all."

"So childish behavior is normal?" asked Aisha, hoping to understand. "Because she sounded like a five year old when we found that stray cat."

"I'm afraid childish behavior is quite normal for Luna." said Tamsyn, with a small smile. "Her brother, he's no better. But he's on the other end of the spectrum. You never know what he means. You probably won't meet him anytime soon." She let out a small smile. "If you're keeping the cat, she'll probably be around a lot. Dr Manx is probably glad we disappeared."

"Dr Manx?" asked Aisha, looking at Tamsyn. Tamsyn smiled and said "I don't think it was you I told, but mine and Luna's Commander's a Dog. And our tech-whiz, Dr Manx, she's a Cat."

"And here I was thinking you'd find a floating head weird." said Aisha, with a small smile. "I'm gonna go ring the shelter now."

"I'll be outside, making sure Luna knows she won't be keeping the cat at Tommy's." said Tamsyn, standing up.

* * *

><p>A few moments later, Aisha returned to the table outside and said "Well, as long as she's not collected by the end of today, I get to keep her." She smiled. "And if nothing comes up in our colorful lives, I'm gonna spend the rest of the day at the Shelter."<p>

"Can I come?" asked Luna, looking at her. Tamsyn looked at Luna and said "Actually, I was hoping we could spend a bit of time together. And I need to get some Yo-Yos."

"Yo-Yos? You're a Yo-Yoer?" asked Kimberly, looking at her. Tamsyn smiled and said "With the right string, a Yo-Yo can be a precision weapon. Among other things."

"I'm coming with you." said Tommy, looking at her. "No arguments." Tamsyn nodded, as Kimberly said "I'll come as well. Got nothing better to do, and I really want to see what you can do with a Yo-Yo, I'm intrigued."

* * *

><p>An hour later, the group, minus Aisha, were sat in the forest clearing where Tamsyn and Luna's ship was parked. Tamsyn was holding a Yo-Yo, while Tommy set up bottles on a table Tamsyn had pulled out of the ship. "Watch this." said Tamsyn, as soon as the bottles were set. She gave the Yo-Yo a few tests, before readying herself and firing the Yo-Yo at the bottles. One by one, they fell down, before the Yo-Yo returned to Tamsyn's hand. "It doesn't have the same feel as my one... But I'll get used to it." she said, examining the Yo-Yo. Everybody but Luna looked amazed, while Luna was playing with her new Furby. They were all broken out of whatever thoughts they were having when their communicators went off. "We read you, Zordon." said Billy, talking into his watch. Zordon's voice came through saying "<strong>Rito is attacking the Animal Shelter, Aisha needs your hel<strong>**p with the Tenga Warriors.**"

"You need to go." said Tamsyn, looking at the others. "Take Luna with you. I'll be right behind you." She said that last bit mainly to Tommy, before ducking into the ship. Tommy sighed, but looked at his other Rangers and said "It's time."

"Ninja Ranger Power now!"

They teleported out of the forest in their Ninja outfits, leaving Luna behind. Who was quickly overpowered by more Tenga Warriors. "We meet at last, Pirate." said Goldar, stepping out of the trees. "You will do nicely for..." He was cut off when he was hit in the head by something. He turned, but didn't see anybody. Till he turned back to his front, and saw Tamsyn standing there, playing with her Yo-Yo, the Tenga Warriors already dealt with. "Hello Goldar." she said, calmly. "I do hope you weren't about to kidnap my girlfriend."

"I'm not scared of you." said Goldar, looking at her. Tamsyn scoffed and said "So I take it Rita and Zedd haven't told you who I am."

"You are Tommy Oliver's daughter." said Goldar, looking at her. Tamsyn nodded and said "Yes, and I know you cannot defeat him. How do you expect to beat his daughter, who's got the knowledge of moves he doesn't even know yet." She smirked, and held her hand out, causing her Sabre to appear in her hand. Then threw Luna her Yo-Yo, before getting into position and signaling for Goldar to 'Come At Me'. Goldar laughed, before running forward. Only to get blocked by a white sword being thrown from the trees. "Get away from my daughter, Goldar." said Tommy, stepping into the clearing in his White Ranger form. Tamsyn rolled her eyes and said "Dad!"

"Morph up, we take him together." said Tommy, as he attacked Goldar. She sighed, but threw her sword into the air and quickly morphed. "Luna, go help the others!" she shouted, as she caught the sword and ran at Goldar, surprising him to swipe him across the back.

Five minutes later, they were close to beating him, which made him retreat. "I'll get you next time, Rangers." he said, before flying off. Tamsyn and Tommy demorphed, and Tamsyn said "I can take care of myself, Dad." before sighing. "You were never THIS protective when I was younger, you always let me fight my own battles."

"Goldar is MY battle, not my daughter's." said Tommy, looking at her. "You shouldn't have to face him because they want me."

"Everything's not about you, Dad." said Tamsyn, with a small smile. "Even if you are the most well known Ranger in all of Ranger History." She shook her head. "And I've probably just stroked your ego even more now."

"What do Rita and Zedd want, if not me." said Tommy, looking at her. She let out a small frown and said "Me."

"And the world doesn't revolve around me." said Tommy, playfully. Before becoming serious again. "And by that you mean?"

"My power." was her response, looking up to the sky. "Or more specifically, my Morpher and Ranger Key." She unclipped her Morpher, before looking at Tommy. "I need you to trust me, Dad. I have a plan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Right, here we go. Chapter Two... Thanks for all the nice reviews, I really wasn't sure how this would go over.**

**Rose: Yeah, S.P.D is an interesting era for me. I mean, there had to be two other recruits before Jack and Z, since I get the feeling Cruger knew he wouldn't be making Sky 'Red'. And Red, Blue and Yellow are the usual starting colours when it comes to PR Teams. :) As for the bolding, I've seen a few people Bold Zordon's speech before so I was trying that, but I've taken that out for this chapter now. I didn't really like it either.**

**Son of Whitebeard: I'm afraid S.P.D won't be happening in this story, they're 30 years away from that time line. ;)**

**Anyway, onto the story. In this one I introduce something from 'Gokaiger', setting up for a future plotline I want to introduce.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Power Rangers or Super Sentai. I only own Tamsyn and Luna.**

The Future Daughter

Chapter Two:

Lord Zedd was not having the best day. His wife had come up with a plan to use a cat of all things to take down the Rangers. And there were these two Rangers that had appeared out of nowhere. And now. One of those Rangers was lounging on his throne, her helmet on her lap while she still wore the main suit. "Nice place you got here, Zeddy." she said, looking at him. Lord Zedd growled and said "How did you get in here?"

"Oh, you know, I piggybacked on the signal you use to send your monsters to Earth." said Tamsyn, with a smirk. "I suppose your next question is Why am I here? The answer to that is simple, it's so you'll leave my mother alone."

"Like Father, like Daughter." said Rita, walking into the room. "You are a fool for coming here, Ranger."

"Am I though?" asked Tamsyn, smirking. Zedd growled and shouted "GOLDAR!"

"You called..." said Goldar, walking into the room. To see Tamsyn sat on the throne. He drew his sword, as Zedd said "Get rid of our intruder." Tamsyn smirked, as Goldar advanced on her. He reached the throne and pushed his sword down... onto an empty throne. Tamsyn appeared behind them and said "You missed me."

"I got her, sis." said Rito, advancing on Tamsyn. She smirked again, and this time they saw how she had gotten out of the way. She sped past them in a red blur, as Rito slammed into the wall. She appeared next to Rita with a smirk, before getting hit by a beam from Rita's staff. Tamsyn dropped to the floor, unconscious. "She was giving me a headache." said Rita, before walking over to the balcony. "And she will come in handy in our quest to DEFEAT THE POWER RANGERS!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back on Earth, the Rangers were having a nice meal outside the Youth Bar when Kimberly asked "Where's Tamsyn? Shouldn't she be here by now?"<p>

"She had something to do." said Tommy, with a small smile. "We might not see her for a while... And if we do, she won't be the same Tamsyn we know..."

"You know what she's doing, don't you." said Kimberly, looking at him. He nodded and said "And she made me promise not to tell anybody."

"I'll meet you back here in an hour?" asked Tommy, looking at Kimberly. Kimberly smiled and said "Sure. Don't be late."

"I promise you I won't." said Tommy, smiling. Before placing a kiss on her cheek, she smiled before walking off, with Aisha. Luna was still sat at the table, staring intently at her Furby. Before throwing her arms back and sulking. "She's cut me off." she said, with a pout. Rocky looked at her and asked "Who's cut you off from what?"

"Tammy! We had this link we use to find out if the other is alright, but she's cut me off!" said Luna, frowning. Before glaring at Tommy. "This is your fault for raising her to be so smart!"

"I don't think I can take the credit for that, Luna." said Tommy, with a small smile. "Why don't you, Billy and Adam go back to the Command Center. See if Zordon can pick up the signal of her morpher." Luna frowned, but nodded, letting Billy lead her out of the yard. Adam followed, as Rocky looked at Tommy. "Did she just say you raised Tamsyn?" he asked, looking at him. Tommy frowned and said "Not here. Let's talk about this somewhere else more private..." Rocky nodded, before noticing a teenage girl walking over to them. "I'm sorry..." she said, with an Australian accent. "But can either of you help me? My car's broken down..."

"I can get Ernie to ring a tow-truck..." said Tommy, looking at her. She flashed a smile at him and said "Oh, but I was really hoping you could fix it..." Her eyes flashed red, not that either Ranger noticed, and Tommy said "Well, I suppose I could have a look." He turned to Rocky. "Would you see if Ernie has some tools I can borrow." Rocky nodded and walked into the building. As Tommy let the girl lead him away.

* * *

><p>In the Command Center, Luna was frowning as she watched the Viewing Globe. Billy and Alpha were trying to locate Tamsyn and having no luck. "She doesn't want us to find her." said Luna, frowning. "She's done something incredibly stupid..." As she said that, a red beam of light appeared in the room. And Rocky arrived saying "Tommy's gone missing... One minute he's helping this girl and the next they're both gone."<p>

"Right..." said Adam, sighing. "Is there any chance this could have something to do with Tamsyn?"

"She'd never go after Tommy." said Luna, shaking her head. "Unless she was forced to. That's the only way I could ever see her attacking her fa... teammates." She managed to catch herself before she revealed too much. Zordon looked down at them and said "Rangers, we must stay on task. Billy, continue to help Alpha get a lock on Tamsyn. Adam, contact Kimberly and Aisha, tell them Tommy is missing."

"I wouldn't mention the other girl yet, Adam." said Rocky, looking at Adam. Luna hid her smirk well, before clutching her head. "Lune..." came Tamsyn's distant voice, echoing around the command center when Luna accidentally placed her hand on one of the consoles. "Lune... can you hear me? I'm alright. Rita has... has me under her spell..."

"I can hear you, Tammy!" said Luna, with a smile. "Where are you?"

"Rita... Rita... Rita has me under her spell!" came Tamsyn's voice again, the link obviously not two-way. "Weird... weird dimension." Luna gulped, tears forming. "I... NO! NO! Naughty Dragon! Go away!" Luna gasped, stepping back as a roar shook the room. Billy looked up at Zordon and asked "What was that, Zordon?"

"It would seem the DragonCoin has been reawakened." said Zordon, looking at Billy. "It has found a new host."

"Tamsyn's gonna be fine?" asked Luna, looking at the Mentor. Zordon looked at her and said "I cannot be completely sure, I'm sorry." Luna took a deep breath, frowning. Rocky looked at her and said "We'll save her, Luna, don't worry." with a friendly pat on the shoulder. Luna nodded and said "Billy, search for Tommy. Tamsyn can take care of herself..." She wiped the tears away, as the Pink and Yellow beams arrived. "Where is he?!" asked Kimberly, mad. "Where is Tommy?!"

"We're trying to get a lock on him now..." said Billy, looking at the Pink Ranger. "You need to calm down, OK."

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?!" snapped Kimberly, looking at Billy with murderous eyes. "MY BOYFRIEND IS MISSING!"

"So's my girlfriend." said Luna, quietly. Kimberly's expression instantly softened, hearing the tears in Luna's voice. Kim walked over to Luna and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry." she said, frowning. "What happened?"

"We don't know." said Rocky, looking at her. "But we believe Rita has woken the DragonCoin and given it to Tamsyn. She managed to contact Luna and we heard..."

"A roar. The roar of the DragonZord." said Billy, looking at Kimberly. "I've managed to get a look on Tommy, guys. Rita's got him as well..." They all turned their attention to the viewing globe, and saw Tommy waking up inside a silver convertible inside a cave. Goldar was looking over him, with Tamsyn beside him, he held a remote in one hand and a weird device in the other which showed Rita. Only Tamsyn appeared to have a weird collar on. Luna gasped, and tears started falling. Kimberly, the closest one to her, pulled her closer and let Luna cry on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the cave dimension, Goldar was showing Tommy a hologram of Rita, who was taunting him. Tamsyn was stood at the side, the bomb collar stopping her from just simply attacking Goldar. Rita had attempted to brainwash her but the Academy had taught them how to resist brainwashing, which was why Zedd had fitted her with a shock collar instead. "It's a shame I cannot be there to witness your own flesh and blood destroy you," said Rita, looking at Tommy. "But I have more pressing issues to deal with." With that said, the hologram disappeared, leaving Goldar to deal with Tommy. "You heard her, Ranger. ATTACK HIM!" he said, looking at Tamsyn. Tamsyn growled, making the collar shock her slightly. She scowled but summoned forth her Blaster. "I'm sorry, Dad." she said, as she charged the Blaster.<p>

* * *

><p>"Rangers, I am afraid saving Tommy and Tamsyn will have to wait." said Zordon, looking at the Rangers. "Rita has enlarged Rito and he is on the outskirts of the city."<p>

"You go." said Luna, looking at them. "I don't have a Zord, and I can use my genetic ability to lock onto their location." Billy nodded and led the other four to the middle of the room. "It's Morphin' Time!" he said, pulling his morpher out.

"Black Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Red Ranger Power!"

Luna watched as the Morphed Rangers teleported out of the base and then took her glove off. "Alpha, I recommend you power down." she said, looking at the robot.

* * *

><p>Moments later, Luna smiled when she managed to lock the signal in. "Zordon, tell the others I'll be right back with Tommy and Tamsyn." she said, looking at the floating head. He nodded and watched as Luna morphed and teleported out.<p>

* * *

><p>She landed in the middle of Tamsyn and Tommy, getting the brunt of the blast from Tamsyn's blaster. She heard Goldar's laugh then Tamsyn's screams. If she hadn't been morphed, she'd probably be dead right now... Of course the blast caused her to demorph, and Tamsyn ran forward as soon as she realized. Tommy took the moment to kick Goldar, sending the remote flying towards the sky. Tommy caught it and jumped into the car away from Goldar, who had swung at him with his sword. Tears fell from Tamsyn's eyes as she cradled the weak Luna in her arms. Luna looked at her and reached up to touch the collar, only for Tamsyn to move out of the way. "No. I need to be here." she whispered, looking at Luna. Before summoning both her LegendRed and the MightyGreen key and slipping them into Luna's hand. Luna frowned but understood the meaning. Keep it safe. She nodded, before pecking Tamsyn on the cheek and jumping up. Tamsyn pretended to get knocked into the wall, as Goldar was thrown into the same wall. Luna took one last look at Tamsyn before jumping into the car, tackling Tommy and teleporting out. Goldar growled and turned to Tamsyn, hitting her across the face. "You let them escape!" he said, reaching for the remote, only to realize it had been taken. He growled again and went to strike Tamsyn again, this time with his sword, only to have it blocked by the Sabre Tamsyn had summoned. "No." she said, calmly. "You were the one who let them escape."<p>

* * *

><p>"What happened back there?" asked Tommy, looking at Luna. They were back in the Command Center, but the other Rangers hadn't returned from fighting Rito yet. "Why didn't you bring Tamsyn back with you?!"<p>

"I trust that she knows what she's doing." said Luna, looking at Tommy. "She told me she needs to be there... I think she might be protecting us." She slipped the LegendRed key out of her pocket and looked at it. "I... I can't do it!" She threw the key across the room, her expression becoming darker as she summoned her Sabre. "I can't stand by and let her... let her get used by those... those freaks!"

"Luna, calm down." said Tommy, looking at her. "I'm not happy with it either, she's MY DAUGHTER! How can I be OK with her being Rita and Zedd's slave?! But she's mine and Kim's daughter, and I trust that we raised her well."

"Tamsyn's our daughter?" asked Kim, revealing that the other Rangers had just gotten back. "And she's... she's been captured by Rita and Zedd?" She looked at Zordon. "Why aren't we staging a rescue?!"

"Kimberly, it is wise right now to wait." said Zordon, looking at the Pink Ranger. "We cannot afford another Ranger falling under Rita or Zedd's spell."

"Tamsyn's not under their spell." said Luna, looking at Zordon. "How to resist brainwashing is one of the first things we learn at the Academy. It's a shock collar..."

"To which I have the remote." said Tommy, taking the remote out of his pocket. "They can't hurt her."

"Luna..." came Tamsyn's voice, inside Luna's head. She smiled and placed her hand on the console again, making the voice heard to all. "Luna, I'm sorry for sending you away. Need to stay... so they don't hurt Mom... They'll hurt... they plan... NAUGHTY KAT!" The voice cut off, making Luna frown. As Kimberly gasped. "She means me... Rita and Zedd are planning something to do with me..." she said, looking at the group. Before looking at Zordon. "We need to do something. We need to get Tamsyn back."

"We need to focus on keeping you safe, Pinky." said Luna, looking at her. "As long as you're alive and well, both Tamsyn will be fine."

"She's right." said Tommy, looking at Kimberly. "From now on, one of us stays at your side at all times. Just to be safe."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Luna was sat in the command center by herself, watching the viewing globe. She had managed to get it to show visuals of Tamsyn but no audio. Zordon had disappeared to wherever it was he went when it was night, while Alpha was in his room, 'sleeping'. "Thought I'd find you here." came Aisha's voice, from behind Luna. Luna turned to see Aisha standing there in her yellow pajamas. "It must be hard, not being able to do anything..."<p>

"We... we haven't slept separately since we began dating." she said, looking at Aisha with a sigh. "Even at S.P.D we were allowed to share a room..." She took a seat with her back to the console, and Aisha sat next to her. "She'll be alright, you know." said Aisha, looking at Luna. "She's obviously strong, being the daughter of Tommy and Kim..."

"You have no idea." said Luna, with a small smile. "I..." As she said that, something caught her eye on the viewing globe. It was showing a treasure chest falling to Earth, landing in the sand of the desert around them. Zordon instantly reappeared in his tube, shocked to see Luna and Aisha already in the building. "Zordon, contact the others." said Luna, looking at the head. "Tell them to meet us there." She summoned her Morpher and turned the LegendYellow Key in the top, at the same time as Aisha pulled her Morpher to her front saying "Yellow Ranger Power!" They disappeared in yellow beams of light.

* * *

><p>They landed in the middle of the desert with the Treasure Chest in front of them. However, Rita and Zedd had also sent Tengas along with Goldar to collect it. "You shouldn't have come, Rangers." said Goldar, pointing his sword at them. Luna smirked behind her helmet and summoned her Sabre, she looked over at Aisha and said "Get the chest, Tiger, I've got Monkeybrains." Aisha nodded and ran past Goldar, who had charged at Luna. Luna effortlessly blocked it before firing at him with her blaster. Goldar went flying and Luna said "That was for my girlfriend." Goldar growled and flew towards Luna, only to have Saba block the attack, held by Tommy in his Ranger form. Kimberly fired her Power Bow at the Monkey sending Goldar flying. Goldar pointed his sword at the three and said "I will get you next time, Pirate."<p>

"Never gonna happen." said Luna, looking straight at Goldar before firing her blaster at him. "Believe me, I know how much that hurts!" He growled, before flying off back to the moon, with the Tengas in tow. Luna quickly powered down and ran over to the chest, which Aisha had grabbed. "Let's get this back to the Command Center." she said, looking at them.

* * *

><p>As soon as they got back to the Command Center, Aisha placed the chest on top of the table Tommy had brought into the middle of the room. The viewing globe still showed Tamsyn in her cell. "She's still alright." said Kimberly, looking at the globe with a smile. Before looking at the chest. "What is it, Zordon?"<p>

"I am afraid I do not know." said Zordon, looking at them. "It is giving off faint traces of the Morphing Grid, however."

"It's locked." said Billy, trying to open the lid. "I'll set a scan up..." Luna shook her head, and walked over to the side of the room, where she had thrown Tamsyn's key and started looking for it.

* * *

><p>As soon as she had found it she walked back over to the chest. "Tammy gave me this for a reason." she said, looking at the others. "Where I come from, the Red Ranger is usually the leader, barring a few teams here and there, this one included... Maybe, just maybe, this Chest is related to mine and Tammy's Ranger Forms."<p>

"You think Tamsyn's Ranger Key will open it?" asked Kimberly, looking at Luna. Luna nodded and Billy said "It's worth a try." Luna smiled and placed the Key in the hole, before turning it. The lid jumped open, as if on springs, revealing 84 Ranger Keys inside, 78 of which were like no Ranger the teens had seen before. "Damn, that's a lot of Rangers..." said Rocky, looking at the keys. Billy nodded and said "84, going by the counter on the lid. Six of them are our Ranger Forms." Luna put her hand in and pulled out a yellow key that had a helmet with an oblong visor and three V-like stripes on the top part of the suit. She placed it in her morpher and turned it. The suit appeared on her and she smiled behind her helmet. "Are you ready?" she asked, smiling. Kimberly smiled and said "Wow. You've got different forms!" She powered down and put the key back in the chest. "I wish Tam was here to see this..." she said, sighing. Billy looked at Zordon and asked "Where do these come from, Zordon? I thought we were the first Rangers?"

"I must consult the databanks, Billy." said Zordon, disappearing from the tube. Tommy nodded and said "We should get back to our houses. Regroup here in the morning. Luna, you're coming with us. Tamsyn wouldn't want you to lose sleep."

"Tommy, don't worry about Luna, I'll stay here with her." said Aisha, looking at Tommy. "You'd be the same if Kimberly had been taken." Tommy sighed but conceded, as the other Rangers except the two Yellow Rangers. Luna gave Aisha a grateful smile at the same time as Alpha walked out of his room with a box in his arm. "Ai yi yi! Don't just stand there, I have more boxes to bring in." he said, looking at them. Luna let out a smile and said "Well, it'll keep my mind off Tam."

* * *

><p>There were three more boxes in that room, which Luna and Aisha brought out. "These are the databanks?" asked Aisha, looking up at Zordon. Zordon nodded and said "I am afraid so, Aisha. We will require time to look through them."<p>

"Then it's a good job I'm not thinking about sleeping." said Luna, opening the first box. To reveal a picture of the Ranger she had turned into earlier with their team... "Earth Guard League?" she asked, reading the file attached to the photo. "A Japanese Defense Unit formed by the United Nations... All of them destroyed by the Black Cross Army."

"They were formed in the mid 70s, says here there's no surviving members..." said Aisha, frowning. "Not even these Rangers survived after defeating the Black Cross."

"No wonder we hadn't heard of them." said Luna, looking at the file. Before pulling out another key, this one pink with a heart-shaped visor and a Q above it. "J.A.K.Q, pronounced Jacker... These lot were half-cyborg, made by ISSIS... which in turn was organized by Interpol... They were brought together to combat an international threat known as Crime. I suppose that particular group of evildoers thought they were being clever or something." She sighed. "Although, I can't really say that the Good Guys were really that clever either, J.A.K.Q, as in Jack, Ace, King and Queen... Their boss was even called Joker!"

"That was 70s though, late 70s even..." said Aisha, looking at Luna. "Though for an international crime group, it would seem they mainly attacked Tokyo... The only one I've even heard of in that file is Interpol."

"Hey, look at this one." said Luna, pulling a file out marked 'Battle Fever'. "This group had an American on the team, Diane Martin. No wait, two American's... A Maria Nagisa took over from Diane when she was badly wounded... Says here Diane still lives in America, in Washington DC. She works with the FBI or something."

"Says here they fought Egos." said Aisha, with a smile. Luna laughed and said "Wow, I bet their leader had a big one. Though, it also says he called himself Satan Egos so..." before yawning. Aisha let out a small smile and said "Why don't we pick this up in the morning, Luna?" Luna frowned but nodded.

* * *

><p>The next morning, after having a few hours sleep, Luna and Aisha were back in the command center looking through the files again. Tommy, Kimberly and Billy had opted to join them after the others had been, and found out that it was paper databanks. "I can't believe this, we've had Rangers in Japan and we didn't know..." said Billy, smiling as he looked at the files. "This is amazing. There's a whole history we don't know."<p>

"It is interesting." said Aisha, smiling. "I love looking at these. And with those keys... Tamsyn and Luna can turn into any one of them. It's amazing!" Luna let out a small smile, just as the alarms went off. "Rita has sent a monster to the park, Rangers." said Zordon, looking at them. Luna grabbed her Yellow Legend Key from the side and put it in her Morpher. As Tommy said "It's Morphin' Time!"

* * *

><p>They arrived at the park to see a cat-like monster attacking innocents with Tengas in tow, which Rocky and Adam were already fighting, morphed. Luna smirked inside her helmet, before saying "You take the big guy, I've got the Tengas." as she summoned her Sabre and Blaster. Tommy nodded and looked over at the cat-like creature.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the moon palace, Tamsyn was forced to watch Rita's pet attack her family. "I could stop you." she said, focusing on the beating Luna was giving the Tengas. She knew Luna had been watching last night, probably had as much sleep as she had, which wasn't much. "Your hold over Katherine won't last long."<p>

"How do you know about that?!" asked Rita, turning Tamsyn to face her. Tamsyn smirked and said "I know a lot more than you will ever know, Mystic Mother." Rita blanched at that mention, before Zedd said "The Mystic Mother is dead! I KILLED HER!"

"Or so you thought." said Tamsyn, with a faux-innocent whistle. "You banished her, put her under your spell. Have you ever wondered how Rita really came to be? And why her 'brother' looks nothing like her?"

"ENOUGH!" said Rita, aiming her wand at Tamsyn. Tamsyn smirked and clicked her fingers, causing the collar to fall off. She sped out of the way of the beam shot out of the wand, which took a chunk out of the balcony railing. "Looks like you need to fix that." she said, summoning her morpher, with a key already inside. She turned the key and instead of the Legend Ranger suit she was wearing a weird red cloth suit with one yellow V-like stripe across her top, a pinup collar attached itself to a cape on his back. A black belt lay across the middle with a 5 in the middle of it, along with a gun holster which held a silver gun on her right hip, on both sides sat a rocket-like device. Her helmet had the number 1 above a blue visor which resembled bug eyes. Tamsyn grinned and said "Excellent, they found the chest." before grabbing the weapon inside her visor, a whip. She used it to send Goldar's sword clattering to the floor before activating the devices on the side of her belt and jumping over Rita and Zedd and down towards Earth. "GET AFTER HER!" shouted Rita, looking at Goldar. Goldar nodded and flew off.

**Right, there we go. Another chapter finished. The Ranger Forms used in this chapter were **Kirenger** and Akarenger. And believe me, it's setting up for a future plotline. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, it's been a week since my last chapter. And it's probably gonna be a lot longer before the next one, I've had a major byte of writer's block at the moment. :(**

**Anyway, this chapter starts up on 'The Changing of the Zords' three parter. With certain changes.**

**I don't own Power Rangers yada yada. If I did, Megaforce/Super Megaforce would have been set in Angel Grove ;) **

The Future Daughter

Chapter Three:

Tamsyn landed in the park, still morphed as the New Red Ranger, to find her family fighting the Katastrophe Monster and winning. Luna had already made the Tengas retreat, which made Tamsyn proud. "Red Ranger!" shouted Goldar, landing behind her. Tamsyn turned and said "Goldy, I fear your obsession with my family is getting old." before pulling the whip out of her visor again. She stiffened it into a staff at the same time as Luna ran over with Tommy and Kim not far behind. Luna had already changed, now she wore a suit with a yellow shirt and a white stripe flowing between the inner arms and over her breasts. Three more stripes lay between that main stripe and the belt. On the belt were the letters 'IY' in yellow. A weird symbol was above her left breast. The helmet was yellow, but covered mostly by the black visor, with sculpted lips, and a pentagram on a silver covering. "I will destroy you all, no matter how many new fancy suits you have." said Goldar, looking at them. Tamsyn looked at Tommy and Kimberly. "Luna and I have MonkeyBrains." she said, looking at them. "Your team needs you, we don't." She threw her staff at Goldar as a spear, piercing his armor and throwing him backwards with a spark of light. Luna jumped forward, charging her hand up to punch Goldar. Who flew into the air in time to get kicked into the ground by Tamsyn. Goldar growled and flew away, at the same time as 'Katastrophe' grew bigger. "I'm starting to get the feeling we need our own Zords." said Tamsyn, looking over at Luna. "Though that might overshadow my parents..."

"What happened to you needing to be with Rita and Zedd?" asked Luna, as soon as she had changed back into her Pirate form. Tamsyn sighed and said "Yeah, I thought I had to. To protect my mother... but those two were gonna attack her with or without me there..." She looked at Luna. "I'm sorry, Lune. I should have thought ahead, but you know me... I have Aunt Kel's impulsiveness."

"Sky hated that about you." said Luna, with a small smile behind her helmet. "Me, I always found it endearing. Till now at least... You scared me! Tam! YOU SCARED ME!"

"I'm sorry." said Tamsyn, looking at her. "I... I didn't think."

"No, no you didn't." said Luna, sighing. "Let's take this back to the command center, you look better in your Pirate Garb. Aka doesn't do it for me."

"Aka?" asked Tamsyn, confused. Before shaking her head. "Doesn't matter, I'll find out in a minute."

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, Tamsyn." said Zordon, when Tamsyn and Luna teleported back into the base. Tamsyn let out a small smile as she powered down, before walking over to the chest and placing the AkaRanger Key in it. "It's nice to see this got here safely." she said, with a smile as she took out the MightyGreen key. "You know, Rita and Zedd wanted me to be their evil ranger. Like father, like daughter. My morpher put a stop to that when it changed it into that key..." She shook her head as she swapped the MightyGreen Key for her LegendRed Key and stuck it in her morpher, watching as it disappeared. "Zordon, tell my parents not to worry. Luna and I are gonna be unreachablefor the next couple of hours..."<p>

"The rest of the day." corrected Luna, looking at the giant head. Before taking Tamsyn's hand and teleporting out, just as the Rangers teleported in. Tommy and Kimberly instantly began looking around. "Where are they?" asked Kimberly, looking at Zordon. "Zordon, where are they?"

"Tamsyn told me to inform you that she and Luna will be unreachable for the rest of the day." said Zordon, looking at Kimberly and Tommy. "They are fine, Kimberly. I traced their teleport to a hotel downtown."

"Fine." said Kimberly, sighing. "Come on Tommy, we're supposed to be at the movies right now." Tommy nodded and let Kimberly teleport him out. Aisha let out a small smile, before looking at Zordon. "Mind if I continue looking through the databanks?" she asked, with a small smile. "I rather enjoyed learning about the past..."

"You are welcome to continue looking." said Zordon, with a smile. Aisha smiled and said "Thanks Zordon."

"I'll stay as well." said Billy, smiling. "It's interesting learning the history of the Rangers."

* * *

><p>The next day, Tamsyn and Luna walked into the Youth Center hand-in-hand. Adam was stood at the counter with Rocky. "Hey you two." said Rocky, smiling. "Good night?"<p>

"Amazing night." said Tamsyn, with a grin. Before looking at Ernie, who had an amused smile on his face. "What'll it be girls?"

"Blueberry Smoothie for me and a lemonade for Tam." said Luna, smiling. "I hope this isn't a problem."

"It's not a problem for me, I think it's lovely." said Ernie, with a smile. "Blueberry Smoothie and a lemonade coming right up. Though, this is meant to be a Youth Center."

"We're younger than we look." said Tamsyn, with a smile. As Ernie placed two drinks on the counter. "There you go, girls. I'll put it on your friend's tab."

"Thanks Ernie." said Luna, taking her smoothie before walking over to the table where Adam and Rocky were sat. "Have Tommy and Kim been by today?" asked Tamsyn, while sipping her lemonade. Adam shook his head and said "Sorry, no they haven't. Though, Kimberly has been looking for you. You're in for a world of hurt when she finds you."

"I suppose I should have stayed after defeating Goldar..." said Tamsyn, sighing. "But it had been almost a day since Luna and I had... you-know..." Luna blushed, just as Kimberly stormed in with Tommy close behind. "Tamsyn Oliver!" she shouted, making Tamsyn let out a small smile as a memory came back to her. "We need a word! Now!"

"Coming, Kim." said Tamsyn, standing up. She looked at Luna. "Could you get me a strawberry smoothie, please?" Luna nodded as Tamsyn followed Kimberly out of the Youth Center.

* * *

><p>"How could you do that!?" shouted Kimberly, as soon as they were hidden from prying eyes in the female locker rooms. "You had Luna worried sick! She didn't sleep!" Tamsyn took a seat on the bench, letting Kimberly rant. "You were irresponsible! What would have happened if you had died?! WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED TO LUNA?!" She began pacing. "Your Father was worried! I WAS WORRIED!"<p>

"Sorry, Mom." said Tamsyn, looking down at her hands, suddenly feeling fifteen again and that she had been caught sneaking into the house in the early hours after a date with Luna. Kimberly turned to face her. "Is this how I am?" she asked, softening slightly. Tamsyn looked at her and said "Only when I deserve it. And once when I had been caught sneaking a look at Em's diary... I'm still not sure I deserved to be grounded for that."

"How come you're telling me this?" asked Kimberly, taking a seat next to her. Tamsyn let out a small smile and said "Because I'm not sure this is the past of my future, not completely. I'm sure Luna and I will be born, but I get the distinct feeling we won't be going to the Academy." She sighed. "I lied to Dad... because Luna was there. She's... different. I wouldn't change her for anything but... her mother died when she and her brother were fifteen. Something changed inside her... She chose the Academy to avenge her mother's death."

"What happened?" asked Kimberly, concerned. Tamsyn let out a small frown and said "That doesn't matter, mom."

"OK, sure." said Kimberly, nodding. "I understand you can't tell me everything. Why don't we get a burger or something? I'm sure you're hungry."

"I could eat." said Tamsyn, with a small smile as she stood up. Kimberly also stood up, pulling Tamsyn into a hug. "We raise you well." she whispered, as the doors opened and Aisha walked in. "Tommy sent me to check on you." she said, noticing the two hugging. "I see you've worked it out between you."

"We were just coming." said Tamsyn, looking at Aisha. Kimberly smiled and said "Can you tell Tommy, Tammy and I are having a mother-daughter day, without using those words of course."

"Sure." said Aisha, smiling. "Have a nice day, we'll signal you if something comes up."

"Thanks." said Kimberly, with a smile. Before walking out with Tamsyn following.

* * *

><p>Tamsyn smiled as she sat on a bench in the park with Kimberly, eating burgers. "This is nice." said Kimberly, smiling. "The two of us, together."<p>

"It's been a hell of a long time since the last time." said Tamsyn, with a smile. As she said that, there was the sound of wings flapping and a few Tenga Warriors landed in front of them, Tamsyn scowled and summoned her Sabre, as Kimberly said "Ninja Ranger power, now!" In a flash of light, the Pink Crane Ranger stood there, before attacking the nearest Tenga. Tamsyn slashed at one as well, sending it into the nearest tree. Before blasting at another with her newly summoned Blaster. "Mom, get down!" shouted Tamsyn, as Kimberly rolled out of the way as Tamsyn let out a Sonic Scream, with red ripples, which sent the remaining Tengas flying. They flew off, as Kimberly powered down. "What was that?" asked Kimberly, looking at Tamsyn. Tamsyn let out a small smile as her Sabre and Blaster disappeared from her hands. "A PteraScream. At least that's what Dad called it." she said, before grabbing her morpher and dialing a number. "Tamsyn, are you and Kimberly alright?" came Tommy's voice, through Tamsyn's morpher. "We've been trying to contact you for the last ten minutes. Another signal like the Chest has been found. We've already gone to check it out."

"Tammy and I will be right there." said Kimberly, nodding. Tamsyn smiled and summoned the LegendRed key, as Kimberly said "It's Morphin' Time! Pink Ranger Power!"

* * *

><p>The two arrived at the location to find the other Rangers fighting off Rito, Goldar and a small army of Tengas. In front of a giant red Galleon. "I think that's our Zord." said Tamsyn, as her Key appeared in her hand, glowing. She closed her eyes, as the Galleon started glowing bright red. Causing everybody to stop fighting. It started floating up, before opening it's gun hatches and revealing cannons. Which began to fire at Rito, Goldar and the Tengas, forcing them to retreat. "Sweet!" said Tamsyn, grinning behind her mask. Before pressing a button on her morpher. "Zordon, do you have a hanger bay? Can't exactly leave this in the open..."<p>

"It will be safe, Tamsyn." came Zordon's voice, over the communications. "I must ask you to return to the command center. We need to talk."

"Fine by me, Zordon." said Tamsyn, nodding. Before pressing another button on her morpher, causing the Galleon to fly up into the air and zoom away, before she beamed away in the red light. The other Rangers looked at each other, before demorphing. "I guess our girl time is over." said Kimberly, sighing. Aisha smiled and said "Hey, you can come shopping with me. I promised the new girl, Katherine, I'd show her around town." Nobody noticed the growl Luna gave when Aisha mentioned Katherine, or if they did nobody mentioned it. Kimberly nodded and said "I suppose I can."

* * *

><p>Five hours later, Kimberly, Aisha and Katherine were sat in the Youth Center surrounded by bags of stuff while Luna was practicing Martial Arts with Adam and Rocky. "Thank you for doing this." said Katherine, smiling at them. "But I've got to get going, I'm going to be late otherwise."<p>

"See you around, Kat." said Kimberly, with a smile. Aisha also smiled and said "Yeah, don't be a stranger, we're happy to help a new person." Katherine nodded and walked out, taking her bags with her. She bumped into Tommy, who was just arriving with Tamsyn, as she was leaving. "Hey." said Tommy, smiling. Katherine smiled back, a little too eagerly for Tamsyn's liking, who had taken to glaring daggers at Kat as she walked past. "I see you've been shopping." said Tamsyn, with a small smile as she took Kat's vacated seat. Kim looked at her and said "We were showing the new girl, you know, Katherine, around town." Tamsyn scowled, without bothering to hide it. "She mentioned that she didn't have anything yet... OK, what is it with you and her? You don't like her."

"I have my reasons." said Tamsyn, looking away from the look in Kimberly's eyes. "Please don't look at me like that, I have my reasons."

"You just can't tell us." said Aisha, sighing. As Luna walked over, placing her arms around Tamsyn's shoulder. "Hey Lune." said Tamsyn, placing a kiss on Luna's cheek. "I'd have come over, but you looked like you were having fun."

"We've been neglecting our training." said Luna, taking a seat on Tamsyn's lap. "Figured I'd get some in."

"She's very good." said Rocky, walking up to the table and grabbing a chair from the nearest table. "I'm not even sure your cousin could beat her."

"I'd be willing to bet." said Tamsyn, smirking. Before looking over at Tommy, who'd taken a seat with Kimberly on his lap. "Hey, Tommy, we should spar some time."

"I don't know, Tam..." said Tommy, looking at Tamsyn. "I..."

"I'd pay to see that." said Kimberly, grinning. "It's a great idea." Tommy looked at Tamsyn, who smiled and nodded. "I'm down for it. Been a while since I had a proper spar. Sky and Luna were the only ones who could keep up with me at the Academy." Luna nodded and slipped off Tamsyn's lap. "The mat's free." said Luna, smiling. "We should do this now. I really want to know who's better between the two of you." Tamsyn nodded and looked at Tommy. "Now or never, Tommy."

"Fine." said Tommy, with a small smile. Kimberly stood up, allowing Tommy to stand and walk into the main part of the center, with Tamsyn behind him. "Whoever wins this, pays for the next round." said Tamsyn, looking at Tommy. "That's fair, right?"

"I suppose so." said Tommy, smiling. "Warm up before we start."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, they were in their ready positions, and a crowd had gathered to watch. Obviously, everybody knew of Tommy's moves. They circled each other for a moment before Tamsyn struck first, with a jab that got quickly blocked. Tommy attempted to sweep her legs, only to have her flip over them. He smiled as she ran at him, before she jumped into the air, twisting her body to attempt a kick, which he caught. Tamsyn grinned and flipped again, this time landing behind Tommy and kicking him in the back, sending him forwards onto his face. "You're holding out on me, Tommy." said Tamsyn, frowning. "There is no way this should be this easy. You're Tommy Oliver."<p>

"Fine." said Tommy, jumping back up into his fighting position. "I won't hold back." Tamsyn nodded and got back into her position as well.

* * *

><p>The fight lasted for a good thirty minutes after that, with Tommy narrowly coming out on top. "You're good." he said, as he helped Tamsyn up. Tamsyn smiled and said "I was taught by the best." She looked at the others. "So, what do you want? This lot's on me."<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, the group decided to head to the beach. With Kimberly inviting Katherine, who only agreed when she heard Tommy was going to be there. As soon as they arrived at the beach, Tamsyn took a seat at one of the tables, to keep an eye on the bags. "Go on, Lune, I'll be fine." said Tamsyn, looking at Luna. "Go and have fun. I promise I'll still be here when you get back." Luna sighed, but kissed Tamsyn on the cheek before walking off. Katherine rolled her eyes and said "Do you have to do that here?"<p>

"Yes, we do." said Tamsyn, without looking at the girl. "We've dealt with homophobes before, but I know for a fact you're not one. This is Rita's spell talking."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." said Katherine, looking at her. Tamsyn smirked and said "Don't play dumb, P.C." Katherine scowled, before standing up. "I don't have to talk to you." she said, walking away. Tamsyn smirked, and closed her eyes, getting comfy.

* * *

><p>It was half an hour later when things got interesting. When the Tengas arrived at the beach, terrorizing it. Katherine walked into the clearing and began searching through Kimberly's bag. "Looking for this?" asked Tamsyn, slipping out of invisibility mode next to the tree, holding Kimberly's power coin. "Because if you want it, you'll have to go through me. And I am not an easy defeat. Especially since you have no training." Katherine scowled at her and ran at Tamsyn, who sped out of the way, causing Katherine to bump into the tree. She turned to look at Tamsyn, to find her sat on the table, a smirk plastered on her face. "My Empress will not be pleased!" said Katherine, scowling. "Give me that coin!"<p>

"I'm not giving it up." said Tamsyn, going to pocket it, only to get hit with some sort of beam, which sent the coin flying one direction and Tamsyn the other. She quickly corrected herself with her super-sped, turning in the air to see a toad-like creature with a wand pointing at her. Tamsyn scowled noting that Katherine had taken the coin and teleported out, alongside the creature. "You win for now, Rita." said Tamsyn, holding her hand where the beam hit. Before going invisible.

* * *

><p>A few moments passed before Tamsyn became visible again, still clutching her hand, which had begun to swell, at which point Luna, Aisha, Billy and Adam ran into the clearing, with Tommy and Billy helping a weak Kimberly. "Where were you?" asked Luna, looking at Tamsyn. "We were attacked..."<p>

"By Tengas, yes, I know." said Tamsyn, frowning. "I was attacked as well... Rita and Zedd sent a creature to grab Mom's coin... I tried to stop them but he got the drop on me." She kept her hand covered. "Are you alright?" she asked, looking at Kimberly. Kimberly nodded weakly, as she sat down. Tommy looked at Tamsyn, noticing the swelling hand. "Are you alright, Tam?"

"I'll be fine." said Tamsyn, looking at Tommy. "It's not me you need to worry about, Dad. You trust me right?"

"Last time you asked that, you went up to the Moon Palace." said Tommy, looking at Tamsyn. "I trust that we raise you well. But you're injured."

"Not as badly as Mom for as long as her Power Coin is in evil hands." said Tamsyn, standing up. "Mine's just a swollen hand, it'll be healed in an hour or so. The Power protects us, remember." She looked at them. "We need to get Mom back to the command center. It'll take four of you to teleport you, Mom's Power is weak right now."

"The one time being from the future actually helps us." said Luna, with a small smile. Just as Zordon's voice came through Tommy's communicator. "Rangers, Goldar is attacking downtown."

"Luna and I will go." said Tamsyn, looking at the Rangers. Tommy shook his head and said "I'm coming with you." before looking at Aisha, Billy, Adam and Rocky. "Take Kimberly back to the command center. We'll join you there when we've taken down Goldar." They nodded, and the colored beams surrounded the group.

* * *

><p>Tommy, Tamsyn and Luna landed downtown, now morphed, to find Ninjor already fighting with the Tengas and Goldar. They each unsheathed their swords and ran into battle, Luna helping Ninjor with the Tengas while Tamsyn and Tommy attacked Goldar.<p>

* * *

><p>Moments later, Goldar had grown big. "Dad, do not summon Falcon." said Tamsyn, looking at Tommy. "I tried to save Mom's coin, and failed. But this time, just trust me."<p>

"How do we fight him then?" asked Tommy, looking at Tamsyn. Tamsyn smiled and said "Zordon, I need you to send the Skyship." before placing her hands over her belt and summoning the MightyWhite Key. Just as the Red Galleon from before came into view. "Three people can pilot a Megazord." said Luna, with a smile. As Tamsyn handed Tommy the key. Tommy nodded and the three jumped into the Galleon.

"Activating Megazord Mode." said Tamsyn, slipping the LegendRed key into the keyhole on the Helm. Luna did the same with her LegendYellow Key at the same time as Tommy with the MightyWhite. "Let's do this." said Tommy, nodding.

It was a swift battle after that, with Goldar going down easily. Well, it ended with Goldar retreating, and Rita and Zedd not getting their wanted prize. Tommy and Luna jumped out as Tamsyn returned the Megazord to Ship Mode before jumping out herself. "Let's get back to the Command Center." said Tommy, looking at Tamsyn and Luna. "To check on Kim."

* * *

><p>As soon as they arrived, they noticed Kimberly was sat on a chair, a little color returning to her cheeks. "She's fine, Tommy." said Billy, looking at Tommy. "We need to get her coin back though..."<p>

"We will." said Tommy, looking at Billy with a determined look on his face. Before looking at Zordon. "Why would Rita and Zedd want Kim's coin?"

"I am afraid there is something Ninjor and I never told you about your Ninja Power Coins." said Zordon, looking at Tommy. "They are tied to your Spirit Animal, which in turn is connected to your life force. The Ninja Power Coins are directly tied to your life."

"If I said I had a plan," said Tamsyn, looking around. "Would anybody object?"

"How foolish is this plan?" asked Adam, looking at her. "We only object when you put yourself in danger." Tamsyn let out a small smile and said "It would require me putting myself in somebody else's place."

"Will it work?" asked Tommy, looking at her. Tamsyn nodded and said "Better than my last plan, at any rate."

**Luna used the DenziYellow Key at the beginning of this chapter.**

**Now it might be a while before my next update on account of Writer's Block. :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the lack of updates but I got a bad case of writers block and I brought Leverage on DVD, blitzed through it in a week... Excellent show.**

**Anyway, here you go, Chapter Four. **

The Future Daughter

Chapter Four:

Inciserator laughed as he attacked the five teenagers on the beach. Four quickly morphed up, while the fifth hid behind the rocks, clearly weak. Which is when Goldar appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her, causing her to scream. Goldar teleported them away before the Rangers could get to her.

* * *

><p>Kimberly was thrown into a cell in Lord Zedd's prison dimension by Goldar, who let out an evil laugh and said "Let's see your Rangers get you out of this."<p>

"Th... they will." she said, looking at him with defiant eyes. "You know... know they will." Goldar laughed and disappeared. Leaving behind a weak Kimberly.

* * *

><p>Tommy frowned as soon as he returned to the Command Center with the other Rangers. Luna was stood at the bed, keeping an eye on the Real Kimberly as she glowed with pink energy. "How is she?" asked Tommy, looking at Luna. Luna looked at Tommy and said "She's in a deep sleep. But Tamsyn's plan is working, they believe they have Kim."<p>

"Good." said Tommy, nodding. "We should move Kimberly into a different room. Just to be on the safe side." They nodded and looked at Alpha. "Alpha, do we have a room we can use?" asked Billy, looking at the robot. Alpha nodded and said "I know the prefect place."

* * *

><p>Moments later, they had moved her to Alpha's room. Just in time to get blindsided by Lord Zedd appearing on the Viewing Globe. "Greetings Rangers." he said, with a maniacal laugh. Tommy growled as Aisha asked "How is he on there?"<p>

"I have no idea." said Billy, frowning. Tommy looked at the globe and said "What do you want, Zedd?"

"Is that any way to treat your new Master?" asked Zedd, looking at the Rangers. "I have your Pink Ranger, and I am slowly draining her energy as we speak." The image changed to show 'Kimberly' spinning on a table with pink energy coming off her. "She will soon be nothing."

"What do you want?" asked Zordon, looking at the viewing globe. Lord Zedd smirked and said "Teleport me into your Command Center, we will do this in person."

"Or we don't, and say that we did." said Tamsyn, walking into view of the Globe. "We won't surrender, Ed."

"MY NAME IS ZEDD!" snapped Lord Zedd, looking at Tamsyn. "I HAVE YOUR MOTHER!"

"Yes, and I should be proof you don't win." said Tamsyn, looking at the Globe. "You won't get your Zords working, since you do not have Falcon or Ninjor. I suggest, Ed, that you just give up now. Your wife's plan is also about to fail, I'm gonna make sure of that." Her eyes glowed green for a moment, causing the other Rangers to step away from her. "Terminate this call, Ed, or I WILL terminate you." Zedd growled, but shut down the viewing globe. Tamsyn smirked, and pressed her watch, revealing 'Tamsyn' was really Luna. "I did not know I could be that fierce." she said, a small smile gracing her lips. Tommy looked at her and said "What did you do that for? We should have done as he asked, they have Her."

"I did what She asked me to do." said Luna, looking at Tommy while tapping the side of her head. Tommy sighed, but nodded. Just as Zordon said "Rangers, Zedd has sent a monster to the park." Tommy looked at him and said "We're on our way." Luna let out a small smile and summoned a Pink Key as Tommy said "It's Morphin' Time!"

"White Ranger Power!"

"Black Ranger Power!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Red Ranger Power!"

Luna placed the Key into her Morpher and turned it, letting the Mighty Pink Suit appear on her. Before the five teleported out of the Center.

* * *

><p>They arrived in the park to find Inciserator attacking innocents. "Oi, Toady!" shouted Luna, firing the Power Bow at him. Inciserator turned to face her and fired his wand at her. She dodged and rolled towards him, kicking his feet out from under him. As the other Rangers ran in to attack. It took them ten minutes to defeat Inciserator, dodging the beams from it's wand, causing the creature to be grown to giant proportions. Luna looked up before saying "Tamsyn's plan worked." before looking over at Tommy. "You can summon the NinjaZords." Tommy nodded.<p>

* * *

><p>After a grueling fight, the Rangers came out on top. And returned to the Command Center to find Kimberly watching on the viewing screen, feeling better. "She did it." said Tommy, smiling as he pulled Kimberly into a hug and a kiss. Luna let out a small smile as Aisha asked "Where is she?"<p>

"She's got something else she needs to do." said Luna, sighing. "She'll be back soon, I hope."

"She'll contact us if something goes wrong." said Adam, looking at Luna. "We made her promise."

"And the one thing I know about Tamsyn is that she keeps her promises." said Rocky, looking at Luna. Luna smiled and nodded, before looking at Kimberly. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than earlier." said Kimberly, looking at Luna with a smile. Before looking at Tommy. "Now, do I want to know what you let our Daughter get up to?"

"Not yet." said Tommy, looking at Kimberly. "Don't worry, she's safe."

"Safe for a Ranger, at any rate." said Kimberly, sighing. "What can I do?"

"We need you to stay here." said Luna, looking at Kimberly. "You can practice for the Pan Global Games. But you need to stay in Alpha's room, for your safety. And Tam's."

"And don't push yourself too hard." said Tommy, looking at Kim. "We don't know if you've completely recovered."

"Tommy is right, Kimberly." said Zordon, looking at Kimberly. "Alpha and I need to run some more tests to be sure you will be alright."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the depths of the Moon Palace, Z-Putties were patrolling the area where Zedd and Rita were keeping 'Kimberly', who was currently suspended on a spinning table with her Power Coin zapping energy from her. Or so the Lord and Empress thought. In reality, an invisible teenage girl in red was walking around unnoticed with her mother's actual Power Coin safely in her pocket. Tamsyn smirked as she slipped past the hundredth patrol of Z-Putties, only to bump right into the hundred and first patrol, which was being led by Rito. She silently hugged the wall, hoping the younger brother of Rita would be stupid enough not to notice... "Who's there?" came Rito's answer, as he began looking around. Tamsyn cursed, loudly enough for Rito to look right at her, unaware who it was. "Show yourself." he said, pointing his sword right at the empty air next to Tamsyn. Who ducked out of the way, rolling behind Rito, looking at the Z-Putties. She became visible again, and let out a PteraScream, turning the Z-Putties back into clay. "Hello Rito." she said, summoning her Sabre and Blaster. Rito scowled as soon as he recognized the intruder. "Here to get your mother back, little Tamsyn."<p>

"Oh, do you mean the same Mom who's still on Earth?" asked Tamsyn, smirking as she pressed her watch. Changing almost instantly into Kimberly, with a smirk on her face, her Blaster changing to appear as a completely white version of the Power Bow, and her Sabre becoming a Blade Blaster. "Your sister and brother-in-law need to learn what a hologram emitted person looks like." She smirked. "Though, it should probably be Goldar that needs to learn." She pressed the button on her watch again, which looked like the communicator, and became Tamsyn again, her Sabre and Blaster changed back to normal as well. "Are you gonna fight me or not?" She smirked as Rito ran towards her. She fired her Blaster, before running off at super-speed.

* * *

><p>She ran through the corridors looking into the many rooms, trying to find something. It was the last room on the floor where she found what she was looking for. In a small room almost like a cell, though the bed was a lot more extravagant than a usual cell bed. There was also a small desk, which had a pink bag on top, next to a map of some sorts. Katherine lay on the bed, reading. "Hello Katherine." said Tamsyn, leaning against the doorway. Katherine jumped slightly, surprised. "Ta... Tamsyn?" she asked, looking at Tamsyn. "You... you shouldn't be here."<p>

"I'm here to get you out of here." said Tamsyn, walking into the room. "If your 'Empress' really cared about you, you'd be in a bigger room nearer the throne room and not on the dungeon level in what is essentially a cell, just with a better bed. Even I had a better room than this, not that I used it."

"You... you need to leave." said Katherine, scared. Tamsyn looked at her and said "Don't you think I want to? The truth is, I don't need to save you right now, you'll be fine if I do, fine if I don't. But if I don't, Rita's gonna up her enchantment on you. Keep you under her control." She sighed. "I really do not want to take you with me, but I made a promise to somebody. Thankfully, your room seems to hold my other prize." She walked over to the desk, grabbing the map from it. "Map to the Ancient Zords... Damn, this is fake..." She sighed. Before bringing her watch to her mouth, pressing a button on the side. "Zordon, I'm making good on my promise. But I still have business to finish here... Mom, Dad, Lune, I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me."

"Make it back safely, Tammy." came Luna's voice, as Tommy's voice came through it as well saying "What promise did you make, Tam?"

"You'll find out shortly, Dad." said Tamsyn, before cutting off the communication. And taking her watch off her wrist. She handed it to Katherine and said "That'll take you to the Power Ranger's base. They'll protect you. And tell them, check the box." Katherine nodded, still scared, before pressing the button on the side of it. Tamsyn let out a small smile, before hearing a voice say "You made a grave mistake, Pirate." Tamsyn smirked and turned around, to see Zedd standing there, with Rita and Goldar behind him. "I prefer Legend." said Tamsyn, putting her hands in her pockets. "I take it Rito's still reeling from our fight earlier? I didn't even stay to take him on." She looked at Rita. "I told you your hold over Katherine was gonna fail soon, it's already started. You won't get her back now." She didn't even bother to struggle when Zedd and Rita crossed their staffs and sent a beam at her, which made her black out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Katherine found herself in a room, in a bed with the three people she didn't want to see right then looking at her. "How are you feeling?" asked Kimberly, looking at her. "And where's Tamsyn?"<p>

"I... I'm fine..." said Katherine, looking at her. "Tamsyn wants you to check the box..." Tommy and Kimberly shared a look, before Luna walked out of the room. There was a moments silence, before Luna returned holding a coin in her hand. "It was in with mine and Tam's keys." she said, handing it to Kimberly. "She must have sent it back with Katherine." Tommy looked at Luna, as alarms started blaring. Aisha ran into the room saying "Guys, you want to see this." The three Rangers, plus Katherine, looked at each other before Luna ran out first.

"Hello Rangers." said Lord Zedd, on the viewing globe. Rita was beside him, with Tamsyn between them, in another shock collar, this one attached to Lord Zedd's throne. "You have something we desire."

"Don't give them anything!" said Tamsyn, looking at the screen. "I'll be fine!" Her collar lit up at the same time as her neck turned red and scaly. "What do you want, Zedd?" asked Tommy, trying, and failing, to ignore the pain he could see on his daughter's face. "Be aware, if you harm a hair on my daughter's body, we will not comply with your demands." As soon as he finished talking, the collar turned off, and Tamsyn's neck turned normal again. "Give us Katherine." said Rita, looking at the screen. "Or you will not see Tamsyn again."

"You don't want to threaten Tamsyn, Rita." said Luna, stepping forward. "Not while you're talking to a room of people who can, and will, make you pay if you harm her. We will not be giving you Katherine, against my better judgment mind you, nor will you be harming Tamsyn. I am coming for her!" She walked off, going through a second door on the other side of the room. The door that led to the underground Zord bay, where the Red Galleon was stored. Tommy and Kimberly quickly shared a look, before following, leaving behind the other four.

* * *

><p>"You are not seriously planning to fly this to the moon." said Tommy, looking at Luna as he stood in the cockpit of the Red Galleon with Kimberly and Luna. Luna looked at Tommy and said "Your daughter, my girlfriend, is in the hands of Rita and Zedd. They WILL harm her if we don't give them Katherine. And against my better judgment, since Tamsyn made the call to send her back, we will not be giving them Katherine." She reached for her Morpher, her Key appearing in her hand. "If you're coming, you'll want to stay in here." Her suit, minus the helmet, appeared on her as soon as she put her Key into the wheel.<p>

* * *

><p>Tamsyn smirked as she watched the Red Galleon flying towards the Moon Palace, where Rita, Zedd, Goldar and Rito were waiting. "Told you they wouldn't go for it." said Tamsyn, as her hand turned red and scaly, allowing her to punch through her collar. At the same time as her Ranger Key appeared in one hand and her morpher in the other, making her smirk. "This has been nice, Rita, Ed. But I'm afraid this is where we part ways. Don't try to kidnap me again, or take Katherine, I won't be this nice next time." She quickly morphed, and ran onto the balcony, jumping onto the deck of the Red Galleon, which flew off.<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as Tamsyn walked into the cockpit of the Galleon, her helmet in her arms, she was quickly ambushed by Kimberly. "I'm fine, Mom." said Tamsyn, with a smile. "This was all part of the plan. Well, a plan..."<p>

"Tam and I had a rescue plan if she ever got herself trapped in the Moon Palace again." said Luna, shrugging. "We did talk while we were in that hotel the other day."

"Yeah, we didn't make love for twelve hours straight." said Tamsyn, smirking. "Although, I believe we once went for five hours with..."

"Too much information for your parents." said Tommy, looking at Tamsyn, while Luna blushed in the foreground. "Don't make us ground you."

"You are not this prudish in the future." said Tamsyn, shaking her head as she took over the wheel. "And don't think we haven't heard the two of you. I'm not the only one with a PteraScream, it would seem." Kimberly blushed, as Tamsyn smirked.

The four walked into the command center to find only Alpha and Zordon inside. "I'm gonna assume the others have gone home." said Tommy, looking at Zordon. Zordon nodded and said "Yes, they have. Katherine is currently with Aisha."

"Where's my communicator?" asked Tamsyn, ignoring the last bit as she walked towards the treasure box of Ranger Keys. "I take it Katherine told you to check this box, you found Mom's coin, right?"

"We found it." said Kimberly, nodding. Tamsyn let out a small smile as she said "Good to know she can do the right thing." before turning to face Zordon. "I'm afraid I didn't manage to find what I was looking for. Didn't have much time after sending Katherine back."

"It is understandable, Tamsyn." said Zordon, looking at Tamsyn. "Without Kimberly's Power Coin, Empress Rita and Lord Zedd's plan is finished. They will not be able to power the Ancient Shogunzords."

"You, of all people, should know not to underestimate either of those two." said Tamsyn, shaking her head. "You need to get to the Shogunzords..." Before she could finish speaking, the alarms blared and the viewing globe lit up. Showing a weird monster with a white ghost-like face and a long-jacket standing in the middle of the park. Tamsyn scowled and said "Of course they'd send a monster." shaking her head. Tommy looked at Zordon and asked "Is Kimberly alright to Morph?"

"I am afraid Kimberly is going to have to sit this battle out, again." said Zordon, looking at Tommy. "Her Power Coin hasn't got enough power to allow a Morph at this moment." Tamsyn let out a small frown, as Kimberly said "I am still in the room, you know. You need to go, I'll be fine here." Tommy frowned, but nodded and pulled out his morpher saying "It's Morphin' Time! White Ranger Power!" as Tamsyn summoned the MightyPink Key and Luna summoned her own.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the park to find the monster attacking civilians by pulling his jacket to reveal a load of eyes, which zapped the people. "I See Monster." said Tamsyn, smirking behind the helmet of her Mother's suit as she fired the Power Bow at the monster. It shrieked and turned to face the Rangers. Just as the other four arrived.<p>

* * *

><p>It didn't take them long after that to take down the monster, which was then grown into a giant. Tamsyn jumped into the CraneZord after being given the go ahead by Kimberly. However, the NinjaMegazord was useless against the Monster, even when the FalconZord joined them. "You really need to find the Ancient Shogunzords, Zordon." said Tamsyn, bringing her wrist to her mouth-plate. "But in the meantime, send the Galleon. That may be able to take down this creature."<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as the LegendaryMegazord joined in the battle, the Monster was powerless to defend itself and it was destroyed in moments. "This really shouldn't be around right now..." said Tamsyn, sighing as she turned the Megazord back to Ship mode. "It's way too powerful."<p>

"You're telling me." said Tommy, shaking his head, before jumping out of the ship to join his team, minus the Pink Ranger. Luna let out a small smile as she looked at Tamsyn and said "We can spend tonight looking for them, if you want."

"We have to." said Tamsyn, looking at Luna. "Even if it takes us a week, we need to find them."

* * *

><p>The next day, Billy arrived to help the two, with Aisha in tow, bringing breakfast with her. "How far have you gotten?" asked Billy, looking at Tamsyn. Tamsyn turned away from the console she was working at and said "We're 90 percent sure we've locked onto the Shogunzords signal..."<p>

"And the ten percent?" asked Aisha, looking at the two. Tamsyn let out a small smile and said "It's possible we've connected with Serpentera. I'm not even sure the LegendaryMegazord could take that beast down." Billy let out an uneasy smile as he looked at the two girls. Tamsyn looked at him and said "Don't worry, Billy, I'm sure we've found the Ancient Zords."

"The Co-Ordinates are being patched into the Galleon now." said Luna, looking at Tamsyn. "We should be able to go in the morning, when the Ship's fully energized."

"Why do we need to take the Galleon?" asked Aisha, looking at Luna. "Can't we teleport?"

"The Ancient Shogunzords were hidden on a distant planet millennium ago." said Zordon, causing the four teenagers to look at him. "By a centuries old Ninja Master known as Sandayuu, along with Ninjor himself. They put safeguards on it to stop teleportation onto the planet and shielded it so only those with prior knowledge of it's location could find it."

"Then it's a good thing I got Ninjor to tell me earlier." said Luna, smiling. Tamsyn grinned and said "Oh you are amazing." before pulling Luna in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>The next day, Tamsyn and Tommy were stood in the cockpit of the RedGalleon, while Kimberly, Luna and Katherine sat in the lounge area, with Ninjor's vase. Rocky, Aisha, Billy and Adam were staying behind to make sure any monsters Rita and Zedd sent would be dealt with. "Why'd she have to come?" asked Tamsyn, looking at Tommy. "I wanted this to be a family trip."<p>

"Kimberly asked her to come along, Tam." said Tommy, looking at his daughter. "Why don't you like her, anyway? Is it because of what she tried to do to Kim, under Rita's spell?"

"No, that'd be hypocritical of me." said Tamsyn, as she pulled out of the hanger. "It's not what she's done, it what she didn't do. She had the chance to prevent something horrible happening to somebody..." Tamsyn blinked away a few tears. "I'm just gonna keep flying. I don't talk about it." Tommy nodded and stepped back. "I'm here if you do want to talk, Tammy, remember that."

"I know." said Tamsyn, before returning her attention to the window.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the group arrived at the planet to find a ghostly figure sat on a cloud blocking their path. "I am Sandayuu, how did you find this place?" he said, looking at Tamsyn, Luna, Tommy, Kimberly and Katherine. Ninjor's vase began shaking and he jumped out of it saying "Sandayuu, it's alright. They are on our side."<p>

"Ninjor-man, you led these outsiders here?" asked Sandayuu, looking at Ninjor. Tamsyn shook her head and said "Listen, Mr Sandayuu, he only brought us here so we can stop the evil beings your Map brought here." She shook her head as Tengas suddenly appeared out of nowhere. And began attacking them. "Kim, Kat, inside the galleon!" said Tommy, before shouting "Ninja Ranger power now!" His white ninja suit engulfed him as Tamsyn and Luna pulled out their morphers and keys and formed their Ranger suits around them. Before the three, plus Ninjor, began attacking the Tengas.

* * *

><p><strong>Right, there we go. It may be a while before I update again. I'm having a little trouble keeping my ideas inside.<strong>


End file.
